


Baby Blues

by babthebroadwaygoldfish



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, pure fluff, race has a neice, race sucks at babysittng, spots good with kids, super soft spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babthebroadwaygoldfish/pseuds/babthebroadwaygoldfish
Summary: Race thought baby sitting his baby niece Anya would be a breeze, but at this point he's not so sure.





	Baby Blues

Race was exhausted at this point. When his sister, Maria asked him to babysit her 4-month-old daughter for the weekend, he thought it would be easy and fun getting to spend time with his niece. But seeing as it was now 9 on a Friday night and baby Anya wouldn’t stop crying, Race had the feeling this weekend wouldn’t be as simple as he hoped. 

Though he grew up in a big family, he was the youngest of 6, so he had never really taken care of anyone. Sure, he was a camp counselor during the summer, but all those kids knew how to use the bathroom on their own. The crying baby Race was trying to calm down could barely hold up her own head, let alone use the bathroom.

Race had tried everything he could think of, changing her, trying to feed her, rocking her, make funny faces, but Anya just continued wail. He was panicking, just praying that eventually she would tire herself out when he heard a knock at the front door. Bouncing the baby in his arms, he shuffled over to the door, not taking his eyes off Anya as he opened the door. 

Standing in front of him was a rather bewildered looking Spot Conlon. Race felt like kicking himself at this point. He was supposed to have met Spot at Magiano’s two hours ago, and no he was standing in front of him with a crying baby. Great. 

“H-hey Spot, co-come on in” he said awkwardly as Anya began to cry louder. He cringed as Spot shuffled through the door. As he closed it behind him Race could help notice that Spot’s eyes hadn’t left the baby in his arms. “Sorry for standing you up” he said looking defeated as he bounced Anya in his arms, trying hard to quiet her. 

“There something you wanna tell me Racer?” Spot asked, chuckling at Races failed attempt at calming the baby. Race looked puzzled at the question before realizing what Spot was implying. He looked shocked, then laughed at his question nervously, slapping his arm.

“Spot! Jesus, I’m 20 I don’t have a ki-, how would think I ha-,” he stumbled out, looking defeated and sighing as he couldn’t really blame him for asking. “Spot meet my niece, Anya” he sighed, nodding toward the now just whimpering baby in his arms “Anya sweetie, this is my boyfriend Spot”. 

Spot just laughed at his response but cringed as Anya began to scream again. Race looked like he was about to cry at this point so Spot simply took the baby from him and cradled her in his arms. Much to Race’s surprise, Anya quieted almost immediately as she snuggled into Spot’s chest. He gaped as Spot walked over to the couch and sat down, still rocking her as he sat. 

He frowned as he walked over the two of them, flopping down next to his boyfriend and grumpily curling into him. “She hates me” he grumbled, leaning his head on his shoulder to look at Anya, who was now looking at the two of them wide eyed. 

“Racer” he said as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, still holding his other arm around Anya “she doesn’t hate you, you’re her uncle” he reassured him. Race just huffed and shook his head.

“No she hates me. I have been trying to get her to stop crying for two hours with no success, but then you just waltz in and she’s quiet in seconds” he said sounding dejected. Spot looked at his boyfriend with sad eyes.

“Here, babe look” he said as he set Anya in Race’s arms. Race groaned as she began to whimper, moving to hand her back to Spot before he stopped him. “Hold her closer to your chest and support her head with you forearm” he instructed him. He readjusted his arm, and sure enough Anya settled down. 

“How do you know how to do that?” Race asked him as he looked at the little girl in awe. Spot smiled at the wide-eyed boy he had fallen in love with and shrugged at the question. 

“I practically raised Lola, so I guess its second nature at this point.” Lola was Spot’s 6-year-old sister, who Race had only met twice, but he had never been more thankful for her. Spot uncurled himself from the two of them and went to grab his coat before he Race stopped him. 

“You’re going?” he asked helplessly from the couch, obviously wanting to get up, but trying not to jostle the now sleeping Anya to much. Race really didn’t trust himself with Anya all night, let alone the rest of the weekend. 

“You want me to stay the night babe?” Spot asked, setting down his coat as Race nodded. He gave him a kiss before, heading to the kitchen. “You eaten yet Racer?” he called to him as he stepped into the messy kitchen. Race responded with a groan, which Spot took as a no. He took his time cleaning up the kitchen a bit before quickly making him and Race a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He grabbed a can of wet dog food for Charles the Dog and put it in the doggy bowl before taking the sandwiches out to the living room. 

He handed Race the sandwiches and took the sleeping baby from him, setting her down in the portable crib set in the corner. After he made sure she was all good he made his way back to the couch where Race looked like he was about to pass out. The half-eaten sandwiches were neglected as they both cuddled up together on the couch, Spot holding Race against his chest. 

“When did you become such a softy?” Race asked, smiling as he cuddled into him. “Shuddup.” He said sleepily, hitting his boyfriend fondly. The two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms, happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly loved writing this cuteness. In the future we're probably gonna see more of Lola so look out for her. Do all that good stuff down below, and I hoped you liked it!


End file.
